amor de hermanos oalgo mas?
by Melyssi
Summary: el es el mejor amigo de su primo lo conoce desde siempre es como su hermano o tal vez no? tal vez lo quiera como algo mas pero la querra el a ella? *sasuhina*


Ella no podía enamorarse de el …¡neji la mataría

Ella no podía enamorarse de el… ¡neji la mataría! Después de todo era su mejor amigo habían crecido juntos y ya le había dejado muy en claro que el no era una opción pero no podía evitarlo después de todo no se puede mandar al corazón mucho menos cuando se ha pasado tanto tiempo con alguien el estaba en todas las fotografías familiares junto a ella y neji.

La chica de orbes incoloros se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana y de pronto vio caminando a alguien en dirección a su casa y era ¡el! Lo reconoció inmediatamente por su caminar cu cabello sus ojos la verdad era que el era hermoso por donde lo vieran se hinata se levanto se vio en el espejo y se arreglo un poco y corrió a la sala quería ser ella quien abriera la puerta 3 segundos mas tarde ella ya estaba lista para abrir la puerta espero y sonó el timbre dio unos pasos al frente y abrió la puerta ahí estaba el tan perfecto como siempre

--hola hinata esta neji—dijo sasuke al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla como saludo

--si sasuke-kun esta en su habitación, pasa

El sigue caminando ella se quedo ahí por algunos minutos levanto su mano derecha llevándola hasta su mejilla la acaricio aun podía sentir sus labios rozándola se sentía feliz ella siempre lo había visto igual que a neji con el mismo cariño y amor fraternal pero desde hacia algunos meses pensaba en el a toda hora se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba y tartamudeaba al contestarle.

Mientras tanto sasuke caminaba distraídamente por la mansión hyuga después de todo la conocía muy bien había estado ahí muchas beses era prácticamente de la familia pero esta vez era raro pues sus pies no lo llevaban a la habitación de neji si no a la de hinata se paro y vio la puerta medio abierta dudo un poco pero entro la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió cuando su vista llego al buró de la chica ahí había un pequeño cuaderno morado lo tomo entre sus manos lo abrió y comenzó a leer eran barias historias cortas pero en realidad eran buenas hinata era una gran escritora lo coloco en su lugar y vio una foto estaban neji, hinata y el ella estaba entre los dos con una gran sonrisa le gustaba verla así la quería mucho pero cuanto en realidad después de todo había estado pensando en ella mucho últimamente el amor fraternal que sentía hacia ella se había esfumado para remplazarlo amor simple y puro amor se sentó en la cama como no se había dado cuenta amaba a hinata pero ella era la prima de neji y se querían como hermanos el no podía hacerle eso a neji claro amenos que hinata quisiera pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho en su cabeza hinata no querría ella lo quería como a un hermano.

En la planta de abajo hinata pensaba en el como le gustaría poder estar con el pero neji nunca lo permitiría el era demasiado celoso se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia su alcoba tenia ganas de escribir llego a su cuarto y lo vio ahí sentado en su cama pensó que estaba soñando se quedo parada en la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno el no se percato de su presencia ahora solo miraba por la ventana como le gustaría que ella entrara por la puerta para poder declararle su amor y esta r juntos pero neji jamás lo permitiría era demasiado celosos en cuanto a ella

Hinata solo lo miraba y en un raro momento de valor entro y se sentó junto a el sasuke volteo ella lo sabia pero no quiso mirarlo solo miraba por la ventana la puesta de sol se veía perfectamente bien desde ahí se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato los dos en sus pensamientos

Hinata:"_y si le digo que me gusta" "pero y si el no me corresponde" "se lo diré me arriesgare"_

Sasuke: "_le boy a decir" "y si neji me mata" "bueno me arriesgare"_

--Hinata-chan—dijo sasuke con un leve rubor en sus mejillas muy poco común en el

--s…si sasuke-kun

--bueno…etto… es…bueno es que me gustas

Hinata quedo en shock no podía creerlo el chico del que estaba enamorada se le estaba declarando y viéndola puesta de sol no podía ser mas romántico estaba extasiada y sin embargo no atinaba a decir nada se maldijo por dentro por no contestar en seguida y por el rubor que cubría sus mejillas

--sa…sasuke…etto yo bueno es que—el la interrumpió

--ya lo se solo me quieres como amigo-dijo con mirada triste

--no es eso es solo que bueno me tomas por salpresa tu también me gustas pero…

--pero que acaso tienes miedo de que tu primo se oponga—una tercera voz que provenía de un chico de ojos iguales a los de hinata –bueno si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía

--neji…hermano…yo no es que

--ya lo se por mi no se preocupen y será mejor que me baya tenten me esta esperanto –dice guiñándole un ojo a sasuke

--bueno ya que el no se interpondrá quiero preguntarte algo—acercándose lentamente a hinata

--¿si?—hinata igualmente acercándose a el

--¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

--¡pensé que nunca lo dirías!—lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos acortando la distancia que había entre ellos para después juntarse en un tierno beso que pudo haber durado horas días quizás pero como el cuerpo humano no coopera nunca se tuvieron que separar para respirar.

Hinata se recargo en el pecho se su ahora novio cuando el con una picara sonrisa pregunto

--¿y quien es el hombre de quien hablas en tus historias?—hinata abrió los ojos de golpe mientras un leve sonrojo corría por sus mejillas

--eh? Bueno humm…

--jaja sabes escribes muy bien –ella volteo para replicar o mejor dicho regañarlo por haber leído su cuaderno sin preguntar pero el tenia una mejor idea uniendo nuevamente sus labios a los de ella para después solo quedarse así y comenzar una nueva etapa de sus vidas


End file.
